runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
In Sickness and In Health
I can foresee it. More and more wars shall come and ravage these galaxies. Can no one else see it? And perhaps I, the greatest doctor in many systems, can stop it all from happening. So much violence and bloodshed can be stopped so easily, action has to be taken before the onslaught. For years I have destroyed and defiled diseases and plagues. I have decimated bacteria and viruses. Perhaps my sudden interest in recreating those plagues in the name of science got me shipped away to the asylum. They think of me as crazy, perhaps I am. But it doesn't matter what they think. My escape will be the event that saves everyone from the war! And my scientific research shall come into it too. I saw the ones who will be the triggers. They must be eradicated, like they had me eradicate the beautiful Virus. You heard me, the Virus. It goes by no other name, and it shall make a triumphant return to save everyone! Do not call me insane, I prefer the term creative. ---- The Statura Hospital Station is the largest and greatest hospital in the Main Galaxies. It floats around in the Archaen Cluster, not too far away from the Senate. With a million or so staff and even more patients each week, it rivals the Senate in terms of business. However, the station stood silent, eerily empty. Everyone had been evacuated. No doctors, no patients, not even the caretakers. They were all scared off by the threat of solar flares. The signal was faked, there will be no solar flares for a long time. A pod-shaped shuttle whizzes through the sky and crash lands onto the hospital, smashing many windows and crushing everything in it's path. The door slid open, and steam filled the floor. Out came out a silhouetted figure. He slunk into the shadows, and re-emerged later in a white labcoat. The figure had a very long, thin neck with four equally long arms. The being had four, ebony eyes and was adjusting two pairs of goggles. His head was egg shaped, hairy and full of tusks in the nasal and mouth areas. He wandered into one of the largest rooms in the station - the lab. He started touching test tubes and flasks, before moving on into the Virus Vault. "What wonders await me here?" he cackled madly. He pulled out an infrared anti-locker, melting the access pad and walking through. There were samples of every single disease ever encountered in the Main Galaxies here, filed on shelves. They were kept for future scientific projects in vaccinations and others. He looked in the 'V' section, and ran his cold fingers on a mini-safe, covered in warning stickers. He had found what he was looking for. "I think my work has been cut out for me!" he cried out in laughter. ---- "Breaking news just in! The Statura Hospital has been taken over by a mad crook, who has raised the shields and there's no entry for anyone! The Fists of Fear have surrounded the station, yet are still awaiting orders from the Senate. To them, it is inpenetratable. We have yet to hear what the Shadow Chancellor has to say..." The newscast kept ringing around everywhere, alerting everyone to the situation. The Shadow Chancellor stands in front of his assembled audience in the great hallway. Ignoring the Cameraprobes, the Chancellor clears his throat to speak. "I have a plan of action to take care of the situation. The unknown being who has taken the station over had faked the solar flare warnings extremely carefully, slipping past our detection. With the solution in hand, I personally shall take care of this. The law is on my side, and so justice shall succeed!" Many didn't have faith, but the majority did. He was flanked by four of his elite bodyguards, the Shadow Chancellory Guard. Each was identical, cloaked, clad in bulky armour and wielding incinerstaves, which could bear all types of elemental fires at extreme temperatures. It would appear they wore helmets, but it was simply what their heads truly looked like. Spiked, red-eyed, silver and eerily mouthless. Very scary looking. They were, after all, bodyguards, and needed to look menacing. The boarding deck deployed, the Chancellor's party stepping aboard. The unarmed shuttle took off immediately, no one knowing the terrors that wait ahead. Category:Empire stories